parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimitri Hood Part 7 - Rifle Shooting Tournament
(trumpeting) *Frollo: (snickering) Snoops, this is a red-letter day. A coup d'at, to coin a Norman phrase. *Mr. Snoops: Oh, yes, indeed, Frollo. Your plan to capture Dimitri Hood in public is sheer genius. chuckling *Frollo: Snoops, no one sits higher than the king. Must I remind you, Snoops? tongue *Mr. Snoops: Oh, oh, forgive me, Frollo. stuttering I didn't mean to... *Frollo: My trap is baited and set... ...and then revenge! Ah, revenge! *Mr. Snoops: Shh! Not so loud, Frollo. Remember, only you and I know, and your secret is my secret. *Frollo: Stop! (giggles) Stop hissing in my ear. Secret? What secret? *Mr. Snoops: Why, the capture of Dimitri Hood, Frollo. *Frollo: That insolent blackguard. Ooh! I'll show him who wears the crown! *Mr. Snoops: I share your loathing, Frollo. That scurrilous scoundrel who fooled you with that silly disguise, who dared to rob you and made you look utterly ridiculous... *Frollo: Enough! Snoops, you deliberately dodged. *Mr. Snoops: But... But... Frollo, please. *Frollo: Stop sniveling and hold still. *Mr. Snoops: Thank you, Frollo. *Anya: Oh, Esmeralda, I'm so excited. But how will I recognize him? *Esmeralda: Oh, he'll let you know somehow. That young rogue of yours is full of surprises, my dear. *Dimitri: There she is, Vladimir. Isn't she beautiful? *Vladimir: Cool it, lover boy. Your heart's runnin' away with your head. *Dimitri: Oh, stop worrying. This disguise would fool my own mother. *King Hubert: (chuckling) Yeah, but your mom ain't here. You gotta fool old bushel britches. *Thomas: Amos Slade, Your Honor? *Amos Slade: Yeah. *Thomas: Meetin' ya face-to-face is a real treat. A real treat. *Amos Slade: Well, now, thank you. chuckling Oh, excuse me. I gotta go win this tournament. *King Hubert: Hey, old Dimtri's not a bad actor. But wait till he sees this scene I lay on Judge Claude Frollo. Ah! Me lord. My esteemed royal sovereign of the realm. The head man himself. You're beautiful. *Frollo: (laughs) He has style, eh, Hiss? (speaks French) *King Hubert: (laughing) You took the words right out of my mouth, JCF. *Frollo: "JCF"! I like that. Do you know I do? Snoops, put it on my luggage. JCF. guffawing JCF. Yes. *Mr. Snoops: Hmph! And you? Who might you be, sir? *King Hubert: I am Hubert, King of Chutney. And don't stick your tongue out at me, kid. And now, Your Mightiness, allow me to lay some protocol on you. *Frollo: Oh, no. Uh, forgive me, but I lose more jewels that way than... Please sit down. *King Hubert: Thanks, JCF. Couldn't get a better seat than this, could you? The royal box. Oh! Hey! Hey, wait a minute! What's... Oh, excuse me, buster. *Mr. Snoops: "Buster"? You, sir, have taken my seat. *Frollo: Snoops, with you around, who needs a court jester? (Frollo continues laughing) Now get out there and keep your snake eyes open for you know who. *Mr. Snoops: You... You mean, I... I'm being dismissed? *King Hubert: You heard His Mightiness. Move it, creepy. Get lost. Begone, long one. *Mr. Snoops: What cheek! "Creepy"? "Buster"? "Long one"? Who does that dopey duke think he is? *Jiminy Cricket: Now, he's up to somethin', Maurice. *Maurice: Yeah. Come on! *Thomas: Ah, Your Ladyship. Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss. *Anya: Oh! Well, thank you, my red-headed settler. (giggling) I wish you luck... whispering with all my heart. *Mr. Snoops: (echoing) Hmm... I wonder. *Sir Kay: Minister Frollo, with your royal permission, we are ready to begin. *Frollo: Proceed, Sir Kay! *Sir Kay: The tournament of the golden bullet will now begin. *(crowd cheers) *(trumpeting) *(drumroll) *(crowd cheers) *(whistles) *Pinocchio: Yay, Dad! *(crowd boos) *(crowd cheers) *Frollo: A perfect bull's-eye. Well, well. *King Hubert: (chuckling) That's what you call pullin' it back and lettin' it go, JCF. *Thomas: I'm gonna win that golden bullet, and then I'm gonna present meself to the lovely Anya and... *Amos Slade: Listen, scissorbill, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, you're better'n Dimitri Hood. *Thomas: Dimitri Hood, he says! Wowee! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is. *(crowd cheers) *King Hubert: That kid's got class. Ain't he, JCF? *Frollo: Indeed he has, Hubert. chuckles Bravo! Uh, bravo! Yes. *Thomas: Oh, um, by the way. I hear you're havin' a bit of trouble gettin' your hands on that Dimitri Hood. *Amos Slade: He's scared of me, that's what he is. You notice he didn't show up here today. Huh! I could spot him through them phony disguises. *Mr. Snoops: (echoing) It's him! It's Dimitri Hood! I just can't wait till I tell the judge. (chuckling) Unhand me, you... (grunts) Please, please! I don't drink! - (sloshing) *Sir Kay: Attention, everyone. The final contestants are... ...Amos Slade... *crowd boos) *Sir Kay: ...And the red-headed settler man from Devonshire. *(crowd cheers) *Frollo: My dear, I suspect you favor the gangly youth, hmm? *Anya: Uh, why, yes, Frollo. Well, at least he amuses me. *Frollo: (laughs) Coincidently, my dear young lady, he amuses me too. *Sir Kay: For the final shootout, move the target back three paces. *Amos Slade: You heard him, Lon! Get goin'! Move it, you birdbrain. And remember what you're supposed to do. *Lon: Yes, sir, Amos, sir. *(crowd boos) *Amos Slade: (chuckling) Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss and the whole caboodle. *(crowd gasps) *(crowd cheers) *Maurice: Yay! He did it, he did it, he did it! *(whispering) Category:BruceHogan426 Category:Parts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts Category:Movies-scenes